megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragalia Lost
is an action role-playing game developed by Cygames and published by Nintendo that was released for Android and iOS on September 27, 2018. The game received mixed reviews from critics, but had grossed over US$50 million by the end of 2018. In the game's first anniversary, it was announced that a ''Mega Man collaboration would be held.[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/09/mega-man-and-dragalia-lost-crossover.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man and Dragalia Lost Crossover Event Announced] ''Mega Man'' event The Mega Man event, titled "Mega Man: Chaos Protocol", was held in 2019 from November 28 to December 15. During the event, players could obtain Mega Man, Mega Man themed Wyrmprints, and weapons based on the Mega Buster, one for each type available in the game to allow any character to use Mega Man's buster. The event featured several elements from Mega Man 2, with the similar pose of the game's boxart in Mega Man's art, the appearance of Dr. Wily's Wily Machine 2 and his first set of Robot Masters, a prologue similar to the opening scene, and music from the title. The Mega Man event is designed like a Stage Select Screen, with the stages of the five brainwashed Greatwyrms (Midgardsormr, Mercury, Brunhilda, Jupiter, and Zodiark) available in the Beginner difficulty. Besides the game's enemies, Metalls also appear as enemies in the stages. After defeating the five Greatwyrms, the Mega Man picture in the center will be replaced by Dr. Wily's mark, and the player will be able to challenge Wily Machine 2. After defeating Wily, a new difficulty is unlocked to the five dragons, and completing them unlocks Wily's next difficulty, repeating for each difficulty available (Beginner, Standard, Expert, Master, and Superhero).YouTube: ShadowRockZX's channel - Mega Man: Chaos Protocol (Dragalia Lost Crossover Event) Live Stream w/ TGP & SR! As there are only six stages, the remaining three selections contain the event's Story (which also includes Mega Man's Trial,YouTube: Linkmstr: Dragalia Lost - Mega Man's Trial unlocked after clearing Wily Machine 2: Expert), Treasure Trade to exchange Bolts by treasures (such as event weapons and Wyrmprints), and the Endeavors from the home screen. Story Prologue The year is 20XX. The brilliant but dastardly Dr. Wily has discovered and entered an interdimensional rift connecting his world and Grastaea. With his sights set on total conquest of the land, he uses a brainwashing device to inspire chaos. To save his home, a young prince of Alberia is forced into a bitter struggle with the five Greatwyrms, who have been reprogrammed by Dr. Wily's device. But hope is not yet lost: A new ally follows through the rift, and lends his strength to the prince! He is a super fighting robot dedicated to justice. He is...Mega Man! Mega Man: Chaos Protocol Tap to start Epilogue Dr. Wily has surrended, and restored autonomy to the five Greatwyrms. Humiliated, he flees back to his world. The combined efforts of the prince and Mega Man have saved Grastaea! And so, their mission complete, Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light return home as well. The heroes seal the rift connecting their worlds to prevent any evil from abusing it again. But though they must part, they will never forget their friends from another world, or the peace they won together. The End Mega Man Mega Man is a Flame attribute adventurer. His moves are based on the Mega Man games, his normal attack being the Mega Buster, his force strike a Charge Shot, his dodge move a slide, teleporting in the beginning of the stage, and exploding when defeated. When Mega Man shapeshifts, instead of becoming the equipped dragon, he will call Rush and hop onto Rush Jet. While on Rush, Mega Man moves faster and fires in three directions, and he can use the skill Rush Buster. Mega Man is given as a gift during the event, but to keep him after the event, the player must add him to the team and take him on quests to befriend him, making him a permanent member by maximizing the friendship gauge displayed on the event menu in the end of the stages he participated. Notes: Stats are of adventurer without equipments and enhancements. Mega Man starts with level 10. *When fully unbound, Mega Man gains HP +22 and Strength +16 as a bonus. Weapons All Mega Man weapons are rarity 5 and have the Mega Buster as a skill, which allows the equipped adventurer to use the Mega Buster. Each adventurer can only equip one weapon type, so a weapon of each type was made to allow all adventurers to use the Mega Buster. Each weapon mentions one of the Special Weapons from Mega Man 2. Wyrmprints Wyrmprints are talismans that can be equipped on adventures to increase their HP and Strength, and they also grant special bonuses. Each Wyrmprint contains two illustrations and a short five part story that can be unlocked by unbinding them. At first only one can be equipped per adventurer, but two can be equipped after clearing Chapter 4 of the main campaign. The same adventurer can't equip duplicated Wyrmprints, but the same Wyrmprint can be equipped on different team members. Additionally, the 4 "Wily Warriors" Wyrmprints can be placed side-by-side to form a larger picture. The non-unbinded picture is a square formed by Bubble & Wood and Air & Crash on top, while Metal & Quick and Flash & Heat are on the bottom. The unbinded picture is a panoramic formed with Bubble & Wood, Air & Crash, Metal & Quick, and Flash & Heat arranged left-to-right in that order. When viewed in the inventory, each Wyrmprint's small square icon zooms in on the face of the first Robot Master in the name, switching to the second Robot Master when unbinded. If non-unbinded and unbinded copies are considered, then it is possible to view all eight Robot Masters as individual icons in the inventory. Bosses *'Brainwashed Dragons' - The five Greatwyrms brainwashed by Dr. Wily. Each of the dragons have an attack pattern based on a Robot Master from Mega Man 2: **'Brainwashed Midgardsormr' - Behaves live Air Man, creating three sets of tornadoes and blowing each set away alongside the adventurers, then moving to other direction. Sometimes it will also attempt to use short range attacks. The Wyrmprint that can be obtained from him is Wily Warriors: Bubble & Wood. **'Brainwashed Zodiark' - Behaves like Crash Man, dropping bombs that explode after some time. The Wyrmprint that can be obtained from him is Wily Warriors: Air & Crash. **'Brainwashed Jupiter' - Behaves like Metal Man, releasing blades that roll on the ground and the arena having an electromagnetic floor that can pull or push adventurers like the conveyor belt in Metal Man's room. His Wyrmprint is Wily Warriors: Metal & Quick. **'Brainwashed Mercury' - Behaves like Bubble Man, attacking with bouncing bubbles. Also attacks by charging forward, and the arena contains whirlpools that push the adventurers. Her Wyrmprint is Wily Warriors: Flash & Heat. **'Brainwashed Brunhilda' - Behaves like Heat Man, spitting three flames and doing a fiery charge. Her Wyrmprint is Mega Friends. *'Wily Machine 2' - Acts like its original appearance, firing energy spheres in an arc in the first form and bouncing spheres in the second form. On higher difficulties Wily will also move around and use new attacks: an energy beam, ramming forward, and summoning four Metalls. These Metalls take some time to reveal their faces, and can be used as a cover against the Wily Machine's beam. It may drop any of the five Wyrmprints from the Greatwyrms. *'Mega Man' - Appears as a boss in a trial stage, using buster shots, charge shots, and all weapons from Mega Man 2: **Metal Blade - Fires Metal Blades in eight directions: front, back, sides, and diagonals. During Overdrive he fires 16 blades. May cause a Defense debuff to the targets. **Air Shooter - Releases three tornadoes in front of him that will fly up. During Overdrive he will also fire three extra tornadoes that stay on the ground for a while. **Bubble Lead - Fires a large bubble straight forward that bounces on walls. Fires three bubbles during Overdrive. May cause Bog. **Quick Boomerang - Fires a boomerang in an arc. During Overdrive fires three Quick Boomerangs, one forward and two diagonally, and they return and pass by Mega Man, hitting opponents on his back. May cause Paralysis. **Crash Bomber - Drops a Crash Bomb, which detonates after some time. During Overdrive he will drop three bombs. May cause Burn. **Time Stopper - Stops time for a brief period, giving him time to change his position. Dangerous if the player is near a Crash Bomb. **Atomic Fire - Fires a small fireball or charges to release a large fireball straight forward. During Overdrive he will shot three fireballs, one forward and two diagonally. May cause Burn. **Leaf Shield - Creates four leaves that rotate around him, both defending him and causing harm to opponents on contact. May cause Stun. Others Gallery Dragalia Lost special illustration.png|''Dragalia Lost'' x Mega Man illustration. Dragalia Lost x Mega Man event end.png|''Dragalia Lost'' x Mega Man illustration. Dragalia Lost Mega Man and Rush.png|Mega Man (shapeshifted) Dragalia Lost Wily Machine 2.png|Wily Machine 2 Dragalia Lost Stage Select.png|Event stages. Mega Man using the Charge Shot.png|Mega Man using the Charge Shot. Videos Dragalia Lost - Mega Man Adventurer Intro Dragalia Lost - Mega Man Event Intro External links *[https://dragalialost.com/en/ Dragalia Lost official site] **[https://dragalialost.com/en/event/megaman/ Mega Man x Dragalia Lost page] *Official Twitter *Wikipedia article *Dragalia Lost Wiki References Category:Mobile phone games Category:Crossovers